The present invention relates to a cover assembly for an electrical switch.
Electrical switches in homes, office buildings, and the like are typically attached to a gang box. The gang box is often attached to a framing member and then the electrical switch is attached to the gang box. If more than one switch is desired at a location, then a multiple switches are attached to a multi-gang box. The electrical switch or switches and the gang box are covered by a faceplate that provides an aesthetically pleasing trim and also inhibits access to the switch and wiring inside the gang box but still allows the user to operate the switch.